


3 Shots In

by allofthefandoms



Category: James Bond (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knew it was mostly the vodka talking, but Q was quite handsome, in a boyish tech department sort of way, though Phil recognized the stress lines around his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yours do it too?” Phil asked, noticing the all too familiar hunch of his shoulders.  When Q looks over to him, head cocked, Phil smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Shots In

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU too perfect to pass up. I had to.

It was about 3 shots in that Phil realized this man was not someone Phil wanted to get into a drinking contest with. Phil also found that he didn’t really care. MI6 was the only reason his partner and charge were still alive, and in relatively one piece. (He had lost his right little toe, a small price to pay considering it could have been his head.) And so that’s how Phil ended up in a tiny hole in the wall drinking with a man he knew only as Q.

Phil had to fight the drunken urge to tuck away the stray curl on his face. He knew it was mostly the vodka talking, but Q was quite handsome, in a boyish tech department sort of way, though Phil recognized the stress lines around his eyes.

“Yours do it too?” Phil asked, noticing the all too familiar hunch of his shoulders. When Q looks over to him, head cocked, Phil smiled.

“Doing something utterly reckless and unnecessary, I mean. Like jumping off of buildings or blowing themselves up?” And there’s the knowing smile, the recognition that they are both the ones left behind while the people they love risk their lives.

“Mine prefers stunt car chases and dangerous women.”

“Does he know you love him?”

“Dangerous women, remember?”

Phil rested a hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze. He can’t quite read Q’s reaction, but then there’s a hand covering Phil’s and there is a pained and knowing smile on Q’s face.

“It’s agony isn’t it, watching your loved one leave time and time again and knowing there is so little you can really do to help them. You give them the best equipment, make sure they’ve had the best training, and then you just have to sit back and let them sort the rest out. It’s rather lonely.”

“You don’t have to be lonely tonight.”

The offer’s out before Phil can stop it, and the utter tenderness in the look Q shoots him makes any lingering regret Phil might have had vanish. Clint is in the best hands as he recovers, and it’s not like Phil is betraying him by having a one night stand. They aren’t even an item. And so Q’s whiskey soaked kiss is nothing but a welcome distraction.

Phil would not have taken him for a demanding lover (he should be used to this sort of thing by now yet it still catches him off guard), but Q has an agenda and is not going to let Phil get in the way. But when Phil finds out that this agenda mostly involves fucking him until he screams, Phil can’t really muster any will to object.

“It was the suit,” Q remarked idly as they lay in the combined haze caused by alcohol and sex. “I’ve always had a thing for men who carry themselves well in a suit.” Phil knows right away who Q loves.

“Your agent does look good in a tuxedo,” Phil said with a smile that crawled over his face like molasses. “Mine has good arms. I like that his uniform doesn’t have sleeves.” Q gave him a lopsided smile before tucking himself against Phil’s chest. Phil rearranges them until Q is spooned up against his chest, their legs intertwined. But even though Phil is as comfortable as he ever is with a warm body a little too close, he still doesn’t fall asleep for a long time, wishing is was Clint in his arms and not a random stranger.

Phil wakes up to a terrible hangover and an ache that leaves no doubts about what happened to him the night before, even if the details are a little fuzzy. Q is sitting on the edge of the bed hair wet from his recent shower. He’s still in the process of getting dressed, and his shirt is unbuttoned even as he leans over to pull on his socks.

“I have to go,” Q murmurs, and Phil is not sad. For a moment he feels like he should, watching Q button up his shirt, the only sign of his hang-over the fact that he gets a single button in the wrong hole. But then Phil remembers that Clint almost died and that this man is responsible for getting him out alive, and all he can feel is a fierce kind of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as a crack prompt when me and my friend Pooja started talking about how Q and Coulson would bond over the fact that their agents do stupid and reckless things. It turned into feelsy porn.
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful prompt, doll, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
